Underhood is a location where automobile parts are assembled; in a general way automobile's engine is located at the position and needs to be hourly maintained. As the hood shadows light, even though it is in daytime, such maintenance often needs additional lighting. Conventional work light for the maintenance of automobile has not a fixing means to fix the light onto the hood, someone else is needed to hold a work light to provide lighting, being inconvenient very much. China patent No. 02265932.3 presents an underhood work light with fixing means. The light has a magnetic frame with which the light can be fixed onto the hood of automobile; additionally it has a hook to fix the light onto the hood. As viewed from the structure, this design is only suitable for the fixing at vertical flat wall, while for the slant side as under hood, the light is difficult to be fixed; its hook has not a fixing point either. In addition, as the surface of automobile parts is uneven, there is not a suitable fixing position for magnetic adsorption. Moreover, the light cannot illuminate whole engine cabinet evenly in the width. If whole engine cabinet need to be maintained, a movable lamp needs to be used, it is inconvenient.